


Howl and Rage

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Blood, Character Death, Child Death, Dark Merlin, End of the World, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atop a lone hill, he spots Merlin. He appears to be like any ordinary man, if not skeletal-gaunt and eyes bloodshot, but charges of blue-tinged energy flows and crackles around him, winding around Merlin like ivy to a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Modern Merthur AU where Merlin goes mad after years of waiting for Arthur to return, so he creates destruction and chaos in order for Arthur to rise again. When Arthur sees what Merlin has done, he realizes that he must kill him in order to end the suffering he has caused."
> 
> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

*

It begins with a rotting sickness plundering the eastern regions of Europe.

The nature howls and rages, windstorms blowing, fire ravaging the woodlands. All across the world, people, rotting or living, contemplate the end of everything they know and love. 

Arthur leaves his family huddled for shelter in their flat, realising they are not  _truly_  his family, even if he loves them so completely. Like glowing sparks against flint, memories of Camelot are triggered. He climbs out the bedroom window, sliding down the fire escape and feeling the friction burn on his palms.

Clouds swirl on the horizon beyond the city, against the greenish-yellow sky bleeding with crimson, but in a direction Arthur can recognise.

Atop a lone hill, he spots Merlin. He appears to be like any  _ordinary_  man, if not skeletal-gaunt and eyes bloodshot, but charges of blue-tinged energy flows and crackles around him, winding around Merlin like ivy to a tree.

This is  _him_.

Merlin’s eyes flicker to a yellow-gold, as he stares at Arthur. Slowly, his face brightens, facial muscles stretching taut.

“You’re here,” he cries out longingly, over the energy, over the further impending chaos. “ _Finally_.”

Arthur remembers his five-year-old daughter weeping in pain against his chest, trying to squelch the bloody entrance of her own stomach wound. His husband frantically calling for help, screaming at Arthur to _do something_.

The energy welcomes Arthur, dissolving around him.

“I am, Merlin,” he says, blankly. The gun in Arthur’s back pocket jams against the left side of Merlin’s chest, _triggering_  off just as his memories.

The bullet pops out, ricocheting against Merlin’s spine. Blood wells out alarmingly fast, cascading onto the dry grass and Arthur’s unbuttoned polo as Merlin falls onto him. He wheezes out, eyes still glowing,  _fading_ , fading.

There’s no apologies, no mumbles of sorrow or pleas. Merlin dies, mouth contorted open, his body slack against Arthur, the gun’s barrel still hot.

Blue and furiously loud energy vanishes in wisps, as do the clouds.

Atop the hill, Arthur and the world finds peace.

*


End file.
